


Flirting Makes No Sense

by jacquelee



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Direct continuation of the scene in which Zoe and Maddy talk to Mark in the pilot of Terra Nova. Zoe doesn't understand the concept of flirting because pretending to be something you are not for the sake of someone else makes no sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Flirting.

"Kill me now."

Zoe looked at Maddy confused. 

"Why?"

"Because I just completely made a fool of myself in front of a cute boy. I need to hone my flirting skills. No dinosaur mentions."

"Why?"

"Because boys don't want to hear about those things. Especially not cute, strong ones like Mark."

Zoe frowned. This made no sense whatsoever. 

"But you want to talk about those things. So why do you talk to him at all?"

Maddy gave her that look she hated, the one that said 'you'll understand when you're older', the one that only ever meant that older people were about to say something that was completely not understandable but that they seemed to think was just obvious. 

"It's about girls and boys. You will understand when you're older."

Zoe thought about that for a moment. 

"I don't think so. Why would you want to pretend for someone to not want to talk about something you want to talk about? Isn't that lying?" 

Now Maddy frowned. She seemed to finally actually think about what Zoe was saying, but then she shrugged and walked away. 

Zoe sighed. No, none of this made any sense.


End file.
